


well this was weird

by orphan_account



Series: usnavi's wine moms [3]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highschool, F/M, M/M, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sonshine: wow, ok</p><p>sonshine: today i learned that vanessa can vault the counter.</p><p>stanfred: Impressive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well this was weird

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at the beach yeet

**sonshine** help i'm rlly gay

 **nessarose** omg

 **nessarose** it is your responsibility to keep me informed of all cute boys in the vicinity besides usnavi

 **usnavy** <33

 **nessarose** <33

 **stanfred** Aw

 **benihana** aw

 **sonshine** PAY ATTENTION TO ME AND MY DILEMMA

 **sonshine** so, like

 **sonshine** i've always thought pete was p cute, right? like, in an objective-but-id-never-act-on-it kinda way.

 **nessarose** but...

 **sonshine** but he's so sweet and today he was working on a mural and he pUlLeD hIs ShIrT oFf FrOm ThE bOtToM

 **sonshine** and his arms looked real good while he was doing it bUT THEN

 **sonshine** dID YOU KNOW

 **sonshine** he is rIPPED

 **sonshine** sO CUT

 **sonshine** ABS AND SHIT

 **stanfred** How was the v-line?

 **sonshine** sO

 **sonshine** g O O D

 **sonshine** i almost cried right there.

 **usnavy** omg

 **usnavy** otp

 **usnavy** but only if he's good to you

 **nessarose** ohmmyggggOD

 **nessarose** usnavi where are you

 **usnavy** the bodega?

 **nessarose** DON'T GO ANYWHERE

 **usnavy**???

 **usnavy** why???

 **nessarose** bECAUSE

 **nessarose** i wanna kISS YOUR FACE

 **usnavy** i

 **usnavy** i'm not moving from this spot

 **nessarose** gOOD

 **sonshine** how did you get here so f a s t?

 **sonshine** wow, ok

 **sonshine** today i learned that vanessa can vault the counter.

 **stanfred** Impressive.

 **benihana** i work for fIVE MINUTES

 **benihana** and i come back to tHIS

 **benihana** ok

 **benihana** what are we gonna do about you and pete, son?

 **sonshine** i'm not your son.

 **stanfred** I got this.

_**stanfred** has added **paintingpete** to **help**_

**benihana** this is why nina's the smart one.

 **paintingpete** hi?

 **sonshine** i'm really sorry about this.

 **paintingpete** it's cool.

 **benihana** so, pete.

_**sonshine** has removed **benihana** from the conversation._

_**sonshine** has left the conversation._

**paintingpete** this was weird.

 **paintingpete** has left the conversation.


End file.
